Lo que dibujó la imaginación
by KaoruB
Summary: Viñeta. Mientras Keith repasa una vez más el recuerdo de aquella efímera ilusión, Karina se acerca y le confía sus propios sentimientos... Pero, ¿qué es el amor?


_**Disclaimer: Tiger and Bunny y sus personajes son propiedad de Masafumi Nishida y Masakazu Katsura**_

_Hola, gracias por entrar aquí n.n Esta es una pequeña escena entre Keith y Karina, los personajes cuyos sentimientos de amor hemos visto con toda claridad. Los versos utilizados como epígrafe corresponden a un tango de Alejandro Dolina que empieza de la siguiente manera: "El sufrimiento me enseñó/ que lo mejor en el amor/ es la ilusión./ Siempre es más pobre la verdad/ y llega con la realidad/ la decepción...", o algo así. Es una idea de raíces platónicas, el mundo de las ideas vs. el mundo real, etc, etc._

_Pero mi intención no es ponerme a divagar. Le dedico la viñeta a Gatita Bonita, que me recomendó la serie n.n Disculpen por los posibles fallos y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

**Lo que dibujó la imaginación**

_Sólo se puede amar lo que dibujó la imaginación._

_Nunca sabrás quién soy jamás, jamás…_

* * *

El sol del atardecer le traía un poco de nostalgia. Keith sabía que no la encontraría, pero igual fue hasta el parque, se sentó a contemplar la perezosa caída del astro y simplemente imaginó que ella estaba a su lado.

No era que la añorara. Había tenido una jornada difícil y necesitaba desconectar su mente de las rutinarias persecuciones, de los villanos de turno, de la infamia cotidiana. Tampoco necesitaba oír sus palabras, ni verse reflejado en sus ojos, ni examinar su misterio, pues ya había aprendido a amar la idea. El tiempo y la distancia hacían esas cosas con el amor.

Distraído con los últimos rayos solares apenas se percató de la presencia de Karina, que venía en su dirección. Tal vez la confundiera con su ilusión.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –indagó la joven, sentándose a su lado.

Entonces Keith entendió que su compañera era real. El sueño era la otra, como de costumbre.

-Descanso un poco –respondió.

Karina alcanzó a intuir que el héroe hacía algo más que descansar. Parecía retraído, vuelto hacia sí mismo. Logró identificar la melancolía en su semblante, por eso dirigió también su atención al poniente, que agonizaba devorado por los edificios. A veces esa ciudad le parecía una pesadilla.

Durante algunos momentos ninguno de los dos pronunció palabra, absortos en el artificioso paisaje. Luego, Karina suspiró.

-¿Siempre vienes aquí?

-¿Eh? –A Keith le costó volver a la realidad-. Oh… No, no siempre –aclaró, un poco avergonzado-. Cuando estoy agotado, venir a este lugar me ayuda a reponer fuerzas.

-¿Es aquí donde conociste a la mujer de la que nos hablaste hace tiempo?

Ahora el joven la miró, asombrado. Luego sonrió con timidez, cohibido ante la sagacidad que de pronto exhibía su compañera. A veces las mujeres daban miedo.

-Sí –admitió-, aunque no la veo desde hace mucho. Ella jamás regresó.

Karina se entristeció por su amigo, aunque él ocultara la pena con su sonrisa habitual. No supo qué decir. Ella conocía perfectamente las ansias y las angustias de un amor en suspenso. En su mente todavía adolescente se dibujó la luminosa imagen de Kotetsu.

Hubiera querido escapar de esos sentimientos tan inquietantes que le alteraban constantemente la realidad y la entorpecían. Ella era una heroína, no podía permitirse ese tipo de flaquezas. Sin embargo, no había salida posible ni existía ningún método de fuga. Eso que sentía estaba adentro, crecía día a día y formaba parte de sí.

La joven titubeó por un instante. Luego, las palabras brotaron sin que pudiese contenerlas.

-¿Qué es el amor?

Keith ni siquiera se inmutó. Parecía haberse abstraído de nuevo, pero momentos después Karina supo que la había escuchado.

-Qué es el amor… –suspiró él, ensimismado-. Qué es el amor… –repitió, más para sí mismo que para nadie, como si estuviera buscando la respuesta en un lugar muy lejano.

La única idea que le vino a la mente era la de ella. Ahí estaban su apacible figura, sus ojos grandes y extraños, sus manos quietas. Y por sobre todas las cosas, su misterio.

-El amor es una imagen –dijo mirando hacia la nada, o hacia dentro, o atrás-. En algún punto de nuestra vida conocemos a alguien que nos conmueve, que nos paraliza, que nos alegra sin razón o que nos entristece sin un porqué. Es como un océano agitado que nos da vértigo y nos ahoga, pero también es una balsa donde podemos descansar, donde podemos aferrarnos.

Keith hizo una pausa. Del sol ya nada quedaba, había sido desplazado por un cielo infinito y oscuro. El héroe levantó la vista para contemplarlo reflexivamente y añadió:

-Pero mientras el océano se agita en nuestro interior ese alguien languidece, poco a poco se va de nuestras vidas. Casi no lo notamos. Cuando recuperamos la noción del tiempo, cuando creemos haber encontrado una respuesta, esa persona ya no está. Y nos quedamos en silencio, rodeados de lo infinito y de lo oscuro. Entonces el amor es una ausencia, o apenas una idea de lo que fue.

-Yo amo a alguien –confesó Karina, inconforme con esas palabras-, yo amo a alguien que está, que no se fue.

-Aun así lo que amas es la imagen que te has creado de él.

-Pero si estiro la mano puedo tocarlo, no es un espejismo.

-Lo que tocas no importa, sino lo que construyes dentro de ti. El ser que amas es el que dibujó tu imaginación. No se puede amar otra cosa porque nunca nadie llega a conocer a nadie, y nadie se parecerá jamás a lo que hemos imaginado. Las personas son un misterio.

-¿Eso es el amor para ti? –inquirió Karina, algo decepcionada y poco dispuesta a entenderlo.

Keith guardó silencio. Comprendía que la chica se sintiera de ese modo, al fin y al cabo era una adolescente y a esa edad el amor no resultaba tan inefable, ni milagroso, ni fugaz. Pero él ya sabía que el camino estaba sembrado de pérdidas y de arcanos sin solución, y que nadie regresaba nunca.

Aun así, sobreponiéndose a sus propias decepciones, hizo a un lado sus sentimientos para salvar los que le había confiado su amiga.

-De todas formas, ¡qué importa lo que yo piense al respecto! –dijo alegremente. Y añadió-: Basta que encuentres a la persona adecuada para saber lo que es el amor.

Eso pareció aliviarla. La experiencia y el devenir se encargarían del resto.

Más tarde, de camino a casa, en su imaginación Keith volvió a esbozar con trazos de plata la imagen de la mujer que aún amaba. Pensó que el tiempo era malicioso, pues a esas alturas ya no podía asegurar si en verdad la había conocido o si sólo se trató de un piadoso sueño nacido del cansancio y la soledad.

Daba igual. Incluso hecho de engaños, neblina, ilusiones y ausencias, el amor se quedaba con uno. Para bien o para mal, seguía agitándose como el océano.


End file.
